Draconian confederacy
Species Overview :Homeworld: Varies due to different species :Home Galaxy: Milky Way :Home System: Dracona :Current Population: 1.3 million :Primary Language: English/Gou'ald :species: Tau'ri, but includes Jaffa :Major Planets: Dracona prime :Affiliation: Draconian Confederacy :Current GATO Status: Minor Threat The confederacy Government Three branches govern the Confederacy. The executive branch consists of the ten members High Council and the Council chairman. The people elect these officials. The Legislative branch consists of the general assembly. The general assembly is comprised of two representatives from each planet in the Confederacy. The confederacy at the moment owns roughly a dozen systems. This branch checks the power of the high council and chairman. The last branch is the Military Tribunal. This consists of a panel of the highest-ranking military officers from each branch of the service. These people enforce the laws of the confederacy and can check the powers of the general assembly. The High Council balances them. Economy The Draconian economy is a mixed economy. The government owns all major production systems such as military construction, utilities, and natural resource harvesting are all owned by the government, the rest is owned by private entrepreneurs and independent companies. Military [[Ships: Draconian Confederacy | See also: Draconian Ships]] The Confederate Military is divided up into two branches, the navy and the Marine Corps. The Navy maintains the fleet while the Marines are the principle ground force. The two branches work closely together to defend the confederacy. The Confederacy fleet is comprised of over 500 ships. However only about half are of confederate design and build. Most of their fleet consists of captured vessels taken during combat or during raids on salvage or repair yards. The ships are also organized by the different pirate and raiding groups, know as clans, that own them. These groups are divided into fleets and task forces. Depending on the mission, certain groups will either participate due to orders form the high command or will be asked to volunteer their group. From there the ship captains will be asked to volunteer. Mission types :Level 1- standard mission non-negotiable simple :Level 2- more complex, but still non-negotiable :Level 3- fleet designation done by individual clan/pirate leaders :Level 4- volunteered by clan/pirate leaders ship captains then volunteer :Level 5- full volunteer any captain may volunteer, but the crew must agree. Tactics "Why fight fair, when you can always have the advantage." :-''DBS Fury of Soul ship motto'' Cloaked attacks make up the core of Draconian battle doctrine. No ships are allowed to engage the enemy unless they have the advantage. All ships are orders to ambush and launch hit and run style attacks against their enemies. Boarding is another major combat doctrine in the draconian military. The capture of a ship is prized over its destruction and the draconian scientist and military strategist have created tactics to assist in this matter. Boarding tactics "Lock and load boys, we're going to hell!" :-''39th Draconian boarding commandos Unit Moto'' The Draconian confederacy utilizes a unique style of boarding in order to take over a ship. As stated before, all ships are equipped with boarding tubes. These are long tubes with a shield penetrating drill bit head and a single ion engine in the back. They are launched a ships from a special rail system mounted on their home ship. This tube then punches a hole in the hull and opens. Inside there is a four man boarding commando squad. This is a volunteer based system in which these commandos attack and capture key areas in the ship. This is however a hazardous job. The average life expectancy on a commando team is three missions. For some members it’s as low as one. The tube itself serves not only as a means of entry, but as a means of escape. If the team cannot escape the ship, they can climb back into the tube, and use a ring transporter inside to escape back to a friendly ship. This transporter can also be used to ring in reinforcements if necessary. If the tube is abandoned, it can be set to detonate and can due considerable damage to a ship. The commando squad is made up of four specialists. The first man down is the drop man. He has the most dangerous job out of all of the team. Because the tubes are exposed at the base, the first man down is often the first killed. As such it is usually the smallest and the fastest. They are usually armed with two custom made submachine guns one in each hand. They however are given the freedom to customize all of their weapons and gear. When they drop, it is their job to lay suppressive fire on both sides of the hallway. They wear specially configured goggles that show the images of cameras located at the barrels of their weapons. This allows them to see in two directions and aim as well. This is a unique skill that each drop man is required to learn. The second man down is the demolitions expert. When he drops, he faces to the right of the drop man and the drop man swings both his guns to his left. The demolitions expert is usually armed with a shotgun or a rifle, but again they are allowed to customize. His job is to begin to pacify all resistance on one side. The third man down is the heavy weapons specialist. Armed with a heavy weapon, usually a machine gun, his job is to eliminate all of the enemies on one side of the hall. He usually focuses his attention on the largest group of enemies. The last man down is the team leader. His job is to support the side opposite that of the heavy weapons specialist. Usually armed with a carbine, he leads his team in this suicide mission. The teams themselves are required to learn a variety of skills. Each team member has their base skills and is required to also have a proficiency in one of the following, hacking, demolitions, sniping, heavy weapons, medical care, ship to ship combat, atmospheric reentry, and engineering. All commandos are required to have a basic knowledge of all of these skills. Once the teams have pacified their immediate area, they move on to their objective. They usually work with two to three teams to capture the major areas of the ship. These include the bridge, the engine room, and the computer core. At each of these areas, they are to take control of it and use it to disable the ship. Once the ship is disabled, it will either be towed to a shipyard to be repaired, or reactivated and its guns used on the enemy. Through the use of this tactic, the Draconian Confederacy has managed to add many ships to their fleet. Technology "Is it bolted down?" ''"Yes" "Then shoot out the bolts and take it" :''-unknown soldier'' [[Project New Age | See also: Project New Age]] Draconian technology is a hybrid of Gou’ald and a variety of other designs. They have adapted technologies from different races to suit their own needs. This has allowed them to stay roughly on par with other races. Most of their ship mounted weapons are hybrid plasma flak rail gun, they also possess beam weapons slightly weaker then that of the Tau’ri. Missiles remain their primary weapon on board ships launched from external mounted rails. They also have developed deployable bio-armor. A design stolen from the wraith, this armor was designed to combat their weaker hulls due to the lack of raw materials needed to make them. This armor is deployable during combat and can be regenerated. The Confederates greatest weapon however is its cloaking technology. Having neither advanced technology nor a large fleet, the confederacy worked on gaining a different advantage over its enemies. Their development of cloaking technology led to the Series V cloaking generator. Second only to the Nox cloaking fields, this stealth system is almost undetectable and nearly impossible to spot. All ships are also equipped with the Tac. Com. Grid, or tactical communications grid. The next generation in ship to ship communication. Many of these changes were brought about in Project new age. The Confederates have also pioneered ship boarding tactics and have designed weapons to fit this role. History The Draconian Confederacy is a relatively new power to the galaxy. They are an alliance of pirates, thieves, mercenaries, and other groups and consist of a variety of races from human to Jaffa. But unlike the Lucian Alliance, they are a formal government. They have a high council and have firm trade agreements with both the free Jaffa and the Tau’ri. They were created during the reign of the Gou’ald. At that time they were known as the outer rim alliance and contained primarily refugees fleeing Gou’ald oppression. Their fleet contained only a hand full of ships, many of which were noting more than armed cargo ships. Their ability to expand was hampered by the Gou’ald and their superior firepower. Most of the Draconian fleet was on defensive action through out the reign of the Gou’ald. When the Gou’ald Empire collapsed, they were part of a very short list of galactic powers that had the potential to take charge, but they were again stifled by another power. This time it was the Lucian Alliance that crushed their expansionistic dreams. With the Alliance’s larger fleet, they managed to prevent the expansion of the Outer Rim Alliance for several years. However, the Confederacy as it would later be know as was on the road to becoming a force to be reckoned with. In 2022 a war broke out between he Confederacy and the Lucian Alliance. The Alliance seeking to crush a rival and conquer fresh territory thought they would be up against an easy opponent. They were sadly mistaken. Their opening campaign was met with light resistance, but soon after taking 4 systems, they were ambushed by the bulk of the Outer Rim Fleet. Consisting of a hodgepodge of armed cargo ships, modified Al’kesh and a few Ha’taks, the Outer Rim Alliance crushed the Lucian Alliance fleet without mercy. What started out as a lightning campaign, turned into a humiliating defeat for the Alliance. As a result the Alliance was forced to concede several dozen systems and pay huge reparations to the Confederacy. What was later called the One Month War, caused several major events in Confederacy history. Two months after the war ended, the seven main factions of the Outer Rim Alliance gathered together in a system called Dracona. There they signed the Confederation Alliance Treaty. This was the formal founding of the Draconian Confederacy on August 22, 2022 earth calendar. It was not long before the Lucian Alliance was back for revenge. One year after their defeat in the One Month War, they returned with an even larger force and a thirst for revenge. The Draconians, who were clearly outmatched, began to develop several new tactics that would later prove to be their standard attack plans. The first was the hit and run raid. Because of the size of their fleet, the Draconians were unable to fight the Alliance on even terms. By using this tactic, they managed to destroy hundreds of Alliance ships and lose almost none of their own. Attacks on alliance shipping and alliance production centers took their toll on the Alliance fleet. Their superior cloaking technology also aided this tactic. Because Confederate ships were small in both size and number, the ability to run and hide was a must. Using captured Gou’ald technology, Confederate scientists managed to perfect the technology to a point in which Draconian Cloaking technology was superior to any other race. The cloaking field could be raised and lowered so quickly that it gave the appearance of firing while cloaked. This was due to the fact that the integration between the cloak and shield generators was so close that now even fighter can activate a cloaking field. The second and more sinister tactic was that of the boarding and the capture of enemy ships. Because the Confederate fleet was so small, the capture of ships was preferred to their destruction. While the original tactic consisted of using transporter rings and attacks on the hanger bays, it was a pirate named Argus Noble who pioneered the modern day tactic. All Confederate medium and capital ships are armed with a weapon known as the boarding tube. This weapon is a projectile with a shield-penetrating tip that burrows through the hull of a ship. Inside the main body of this weapon is a four-man boarding commando team. This team working in consort with several others captures the bridge, engine room, and computer core. Once these centers have been captured, the shields are dropped and Confederate Marines are sent in via the hanger bay. These Marines then proceed to mop up any resistance and then bring the ship back to a Confederate shipyard where it undergoes repairs and modifications. The greatest success of this tactic was at the Battle of the Taurus Belt. A large Lucian Alliance battle group consisting of half a dozen Ha’taks and almost twice as many Al’kesh were successfully ambushed by a Draconian battle Group. Five Ha’taks and seven Al’kesh were captured. This was considered by scholars to be the most successful uses of the boarding tactic and is taught in all Draconian Military academies today. Now after the Tau’ri-Aschen War, the Confederacy is one of the Galaxies rising powers. With nearly two-dozen systems under their control and a moderately sized fleet, their empire is poised to become a galactic power.